peelfandomcom-20200213-history
15 January 1998
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-01-15 ; Comments *A 94 minute recording of a 110 minute broadcast is available, though sides 1 and 2 have been ripped in the wrong order. Additional content now available from max-Dat. *Tracks not included on the recording are marked §. Details taken from Lorcan’s tracklisting database. Sessions *Cristian Vogel, #2. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File 1' resumes at start of show *unknown artist: The Soupy Sales Show (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits Volume 4 - Black & White Classics) TVT 1600 *High Fidelity: Sick Of It All (2x7 inch - Dark Side Of The Racoon) Fierce Panda $''' *Overdriver: So Fine (Various Artists CD - Organic Technoloji) Botchit & Scarper '''@ $ *Fiestas: So Fine (Various Artists CD - Party Time Fifties) Warner $''' *Cristian Vogel: They Bought You At A Party (Peel Session) '''@ $ *Radio Sweethearts: New Memories (CD - New Memories) St Roch *Fridge: Fisa (12 inch –Lign) Output @ $ *Inspirations: Take Back Your Duck (CD - Explosive Rock Steady - Joe Gibbs Amalgamated label 1967-1973) Heartbeat @ £ *Pendulum: Duck On A Bike (CD - Creature Feature) Cup Of Tea Records *Raggity Anne: Zombie (Various Artists CD - Don't Do It) Spin Out *Cristian Vogel: A Slice Of Sink (Peel Session) £''' *Buckfunk 3000: March Of The Cybermen (CD - First Class Ticket To Telos) Language '''@ £ *'File 1' begins and ends during above track :: (10:30 news) '#'' *Gringo: How Mountain Girls Can Love (CD – Combine) Pravda *Bad Street Boy: Beat Dis! (12 inch - Ladykiller) Pharma '''# £ *Badly Drawn Boy: No Point In Living (7 inch - EP1) Twisted Nerve £''' *Serial Cynic: Just Say Go (7 inch - The Official Blow-Up) 7” Layer Recordings *Cristian Vogel: Telemusica (Peel Session) '''# £ *Love As Laughter: I'm A Bee (LP - #1 USA) K *Isan: Remegio (Various Artists 7 inch - Leaders In Lightcontrol EP) Hummy & Joey Records # £ *Sizzla: Pressure Remix (7 inch) 321 Strong # £ *Muslimgauze: Jagannath Jagannath Who (CD - Jaal Ab Dullah) Soleilmoon Recordings # £ *Ruby Cruiser: Breakpoint With Googie (7 inch) Rough Trade *Cristian Vogel: Super Collider (Peel Session) # £ *'File 1' recording ends after 2:55 of above track, then file continues with start of programme *Volume All Star: Death Race 1997 (Various Artists CD - Up In Orbit) Up Records # £ *Beau Hunks: We're Just A Happy Family (Various Artists CD - Basta Music Sampler - Sense And Sensitivity) Basta § *Ruins: Empty Hands (CD – Refusal Fossil) Skingraft § *Slam & Helix: Sikkakiks (12 inch - Acid Break) Stompin Choonz #''' *Tracks marked '''@ available on File 2 *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 4 *Tracks marked £''' available on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1998-01-15 (incomplete) *2) dat_148.mp3 *3) dat_149.mp3 *4) 1998-01-xx Peel Show LE388 *5) 1998-01-xx Peel Show LE389 ;Length *1) 01:34:21 *2) 03:49:44 (from 03:15:07) *3) 04:00:40 (to 00:36:42) (from 00:26:32 unique) *4) 1:32:01 (from 1:12:47) *5) 1:28:12 (to 48:20) ;Other *1) Thanks to Lorcan and his database for help with this tracklisting and to Isector for the recording. *2,3) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 148 Dat 149 *4) Created from LE388 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January 1998 Lee Tape 388 *5) Created from LE389 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January 1998 Lee Tape 389 ;Available *1) Mooo *2,3) Mooo *4,5) Mooo Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes